Lonely
by The1Russter
Summary: A modest Jameron micro-fic featuring John and Cameron inner thoughts before meeting each other on the first day of school in Red River Valley. I hope you like it.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" or any characters depicted within the films or TV series.

**Author's Notes:** This little Jameron story just came to me out of the blue this morning when I was doing nothing more than reading some Tweets. I shared it with two close friends on the wiki's, one of whom suggested I should post it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>LONELY<strong>

Cameron felt lost, confused. Nothing was like what she knew in her previous life. The people, the places, looked new, fresh, happy. Ignorant of the chaos and destruction in their future.

She was alone, working to find, to create, an identity and a life that could withstand the most in depth inspection. But she did it alone.

She wanted to cry sometimes, but knew that would be unnecessary. The loneliness was unexpected. She missed him and wondered if he felt the same. No. Not him. He ordered her to come here to this place and this time. He was strong. The strongest human she had known and she would not fail him.

She'd find him again. She'd find him and never leave him again. His life is her future and the future of the world. She'll find him and protect him all her days until she is no longer needed or no longer functions.

Cameron logged onto the computer and with ease hacked into the states computers looking up new enrollments for the Red River Valley School System. A smile comes to her face when she recognizes a name. Memorizing the details, she logs off and deletes the browser history.

First day of school. Its a new experience for her. So many people all coming together to learn. Everything she knows was programmed into her chip at a Sky Net factory. Her sophisticated processor allows her to learn at a rate that far exceeds any human any supercomputer on this planet, but it cannot process why she is lonely.

A chance glance at another group of students gets her attention. There just behind them, trying to hide, maybe to blend in with the crowd, is her target, her mission, her purpose. Without knowing why, she smiles then joins in with a group of students also entering the school.

First she has to go to something called homeroom . She was concerned that she was not in the same homeroom as him, but the school district rules didn't allow her to change rooms, but she was able to adjust his schedule. Their first class together is chemistry.

John was angry at his mom. Without reason, she let fear rip them from what was the first normal life they had since sacrificing the Terminator to save the future. And now he was here in this hick town, wearing all the wrong clothes, listening to the wrong music, and having to walk home every afternoon cos his mom worked all day at the local diner.

He knew his mom had a panic attack. She didn't have them as frequently anymore. The night terrors having once again blossomed after Charlie's proposal. He couldn't imagine what torture his mom must have gone through at Pescadaro, but he wishes she'd learn to relax just a little.

He couldn't blame her, and yet he did. His life torn apart again. Would his mom ever settle down so he could live a normal life? Would he always have to be that strange loner new kid at every school he went too? He feared being alone the rest of his life.

He watches the various students walking to the school entrance. Trying to see if there is a group he could blend in with for safety. Not that he has anything to fear from another teenager. Sky net wouldn't make a teenage terminator. That would be a laugh. No he has to blend in to avoid being spotted by any like Uncle Bob. He isn't dressed like any of them. All of them look like rejects from a country music band. Without waiting, he falls in behind the next group that walks past and follows them into school.

John sits heavily in the classroom seat. Chemistry 101 with Mr. Ferguson his class schedule read. Could it get any more boring? He hates chemistry. Why did it have to be his first class?

A soft voice beside him asks, "What's your name?"

John turns to see a very beautiful, and a very hot girl looking at him. Is this for real? He wonders, am I dreaming?

"John" he says, feeling confused and getting lost in her eyes.

"Cameron." She replies with a smile.

He's about to say hi, when the teacher shouts, "No talking when I'm talking."

John and Cameron turn to face the teacher. No talking in class, they can live with that. There will be more time for talking later. For in that moment, in those first words of introduction, they knew that they wouldn't be lonely ever again.


End file.
